


Daddy, May I?

by chase_acow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Red Yellow Green light system, Spanking, Yellow light briefly used and comforted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow
Summary: “Hey Sam, I wanna go down to the bakery and get bagels for breakfast, can I get twenty bucks out of your wallet?” Bucky asked, breezing past the kitchen to the coat closet and then to the catch-all bowl to pick up Sam’s wallet.“Really? That’s how you ask Daddy for an advance on your allowance?” Sam teased, still working to set up the roast and vegetables in the slow cooker for the day. “Well, fine I guess. Bring me back a french toast and that good cream cheese.”Sam finished with the carrot he was chopping and dumped them on top of the beef. He realized he hadn’t heard the front door open and shut. “Did you hear me, Buck?” he called a little louder.“Yes, Daddy.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	Daddy, May I?

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [SamBucky Bingo](https://sambuckyevents.tumblr.com/sbbingo) square: Daddy Kink

“Hey Sam, I wanna go down to the bakery and get bagels for breakfast, can I get twenty bucks out of your wallet?” Bucky asked, breezing past the kitchen to the coat closet and then to the catch-all bowl to pick up Sam’s wallet.

“Really? That’s how you ask Daddy for an advance on your allowance?” Sam teased, still working to set up the roast and vegetables in the slow cooker for the day. “Well, fine I guess. Bring me back a french toast and that good cream cheese.”

Sam finished with the carrot he was chopping and dumped them on top of the beef. He realized he hadn’t heard the front door open and shut. “Did you hear me, Buck?” he called a little louder.

“Yes, Daddy.”

Freezing, Sam carefully set the knife down on the cutting board and turned around. Bucky’s eyes were huge and his face already flushed, exactly like when they’d be making out on the couch or before they got down to it in the bedroom. This thing was new enough between them that they were still feeling it out. Apparently Sam had just hit a mine in the kink field and now he’d have to figure out what he wanted to do with it.

He’d had women call him ‘daddy’ before and it hadn’t really done anything for him. He was just glad they were having a good time, and he loved calling his partners ‘baby’. If he’d ever thought about Bucky cuddling up against him, pouting, and trying to role play daddy kink, he would have laughed. But apparently Bucky was into it, and Sam couldn’t deny the rush of blood straight to his dick when he saw Bucky that aroused.

“On the other hand,” Sam said, demonstrating by wiping his hands off on the towel. “That was pretty rude. Not the way you know how to ask for something you want. Maybe you should try again, son.”

Bucky’s Adam’s apple was going like crazy, dipping while he struggled to react. “Yes, Daddy, I’m sorry,” Bucky walked to Sam and then knelt, his knees cracking slightly. “Daddy, may I please have some money to go get us breakfast?”

“All right baby, straight there and straight back. Don’t talk to strangers, and bring me back the change,” Sam said, trying to feel his way through without actually quoting his own father, because no. Just no. “Now give me a kiss first.”

When Bucky moved to stand, Sam shot his hand out to push Bucky’s shoulder until he sank back down. “You don’t need to get up, kid, now kiss me like you know how,” he said, pulling just a little so Bucky swayed toward Sam’s pelvis.

“I forgot,” Bucky said, leaning eagerly forward to press his face into the small tent pitching Sam’s track pants.

Sam could feel Bucky breathe heavily, hot and damp through his layers. The kiss, when it came, was a chaste peck that still managed to hit exactly on the head of his dick. He groaned, sinking his hand into Bucky’s hair, barely resisting the urge to push them together. He took a deep breath and let go. “Hurry along, son,” Sam said, reluctant even knowing it would feel amazing to wait with his semi so that he was ready when Bucky returned to keep playing.

With all the grace of a trained assassin, Bucky rose to his feet, still beet red when Sam took his chin in his hand and kissed his cheek.

The trip to the bakery would only take about twenty minutes, and Sam used them finishing their dinner prep, making new coffee, and nuking some bacon. He wanted it to be nice when Bucky came back, set up for an easy meal. When Bucky came back with two newspapers, sat down, and called him Sam, he didn’t expect the small fizzle of disappointment.

#

“Sam? About what happened the other day,” Bucky started as they were catching their breath staring at the ceiling after a serious round number two for the night.

“The purple eels or the robot dog walkers?” Sam asked, vowing to remember to move that mini-fridge into the bedroom so he could have a bottle of water handy after they finished trying to fuck each other’s brains out.

“No not that,” Bucky said, twisting to lay on his side facing Sam. “In the kitchen, when I made things weird.”

It wasn’t hard to know exactly what Bucky was talking about, not a lot actually happened in their kitchen. Also, Sam hadn’t stopped thinking about it in the week since, and regretting the way it ended. “You didn’t make anything weird,” he said, reaching over to take Bucky’s hand and lace their fingers together.

“We never even talked about that before. I didn’t really know I- That it was something that’d make me hot,” Bucky said, curling his other hand up to hold around Sam’s bicep while he lowered his head. “And I thought you were into it, or at least that you were humoring me, but then you sent me away.”

“Oh, honey,” Sam transferred Bucky’s hand to his other so he could wrap that arm around Bucky’s shoulders. “I didn’t mean to stop the game. I thought I was just hitting pause and we’d take it up again when you got back.”

“Well shit,” Bucky said, laying his head back down on Sam’s arm. “So, you didn’t hate it?”

“Absolutely not,” Sam said instantly. He’d tried not to think about it, pushed it away when it kept popping up, but he did have feelings. “I don’t know it’s something I want to do all the time, but I could see how hot it was making you, and it felt good hearing you call me ‘daddy’.”

“So, you’d be okay with me doing it again sometime?” Bucky still asked.

“Yeah,” Sam said, slowly sinking down in the afterglow. He always fell asleep first. “That’ll be just fine.”

#

“Daddy?”

Sam froze again, having just set the remote down on the table. He glanced up to see Bucky fidgeting, picking at a loose string at the bottom of his henley. “Yes?” he asked.

“May I sit on your lap?” Bucky asked quickly, his face flushing red in front of Sam’s eyes.

“Yeah, baby, come on,” Sam said, settling in comfortably and holding his arms out. He smiled when Bucky took his hands as if he needed the help keeping his balance. Bucky slid over his lap like he had a dozen times before, facing Sam and resting his bony butt on Sam’s knees. He pulled Sam’s hands up to his neck and bent down for a kiss.

Sam groaned a little into it, Bucky was pulling all the tricks keeping their mouths together. He pushed his fingers through Bucky’s hair and took control, pulling him lower on Sam’s chest while he slid his tongue into Bucky’s mouth. Sam’s other hand dropped down, first playing with the gap made in Bucky’s jeans by his bent position and then inside. Bucky wasn’t wearing any underwear, and Sam tapped his fingers along the soft skin there before finally sliding one along the dip between Bucky’s cheeks.

Breaking from the kiss, Sam raised an eyebrow. “You’re not wearing any underwear, baby,” he said, gently guiding Bucky’s slight rocking motion to hit his dick exactly where he liked it. He didn’t know how Bucky wanted this to play out, so he gave him the option to choose. “I can’t decide if it makes you a good boy or a bad boy.”

“Bad,” Bucky decided instantly, his eyes shining as he struggled not to laugh. He bit his lip and adopted a hangdog expression. “I’m sorry Daddy, I was a bad boy and didn’t wear my underwear.”

They were going to veer into bad porn dialog very soon, but honestly with Bucky now squirming on his lap, there wasn’t enough blood in Sam’s head to come up with anything better. “You know I love you son, that’s why you need to face some consequences,” Sam said, pulling both hands away from Bucky. He had to put them on top of the back of the couch, the temptation to touch nearly too much. “Stand up, drop your pants and assume the position over my knees.”

Bucky burst out laughing and fell sideways off Sam’s lap, landing between the couch and the coffee table.

Rolling his eyes, Sam cupped his hand over his still half-hard dick, keeping the pressure on. Sadly, it wasn’t the first time Bucky had gotten the giggles at an inconvenient time, and Sam doubted it would be the last. He couldn’t even really blame him this time, Sam was also struggling to keep his face a neutral mask.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Bucky gasped through his laughter. He struggled upright, hands digging into the couch cushions to sit with his chin on Sam’s knee. There were tears in his eyes. “Give me a second. I can do this.”

“I mean, we don’t have to,” Sam said with a shrug. He knew that when he managed to act unaffected, it drove Bucky crazy trying to prove he could wreck Sam right. “I could just push you face down into the carpet and see how fast you heal from a rug burn. Or maybe go start some laundry. I don’t know, the day is still young.”

He was lying of course, he was getting off one way or another, even if it was just his own hand and his imagination, but Bucky didn’t need to know that. He’d never spanked anyone before, but the idea of putting hands on Bucky’s ass was seriously starting to make his day. Sam adjusted himself, moving his dick to the side of the zipper and rubbing his thumb over the head. He watched as Bucky’s eyes narrowed and watched his every move.

Without another word Bucky wiped at his eyes, stood up and flicked open the button on his jeans. He lifted his eyes to the locked door and windows securely covered by blinds and curtains and then back to Sam’s face. Not bothering with the zipper, Bucky shoved his hands inside his jeans at his hips and shoved them down around his thighs. His dick, not completely hard yet, hung low, but he took it in hand helping it along for a few pumps before he let go and shuffled closer to Sam.

“All right, son,” Sam said, making his voice harder, channeling his inner disappointed authority figure he brought out for when they caught street punks doing something they really ought to know better about. He moved closer to the edge of the couch, spreading his legs to support Bucky’s weight and gestured. “Bend over.”

Bucky held his dick out of the way and settled over Sam’s knees, letting his head fall almost to the floor as his hair spilled on the carpet. He wiggled for a few moments, trying to find a comfortable place in a position not meant to be comfortable. He wrapped on hand around Sam’s ankle and used the other to support some of his weight. “Is this going to hurt you as much as it’s going to hurt me?” he asked, trying to lighten the suddenly heavy mood.

“No, I think it’s mostly going to hurt you,” Sam said, cupping one cheek in his hand, squeezing it, rubbing his thumb down the slightly parted crack. “Now, you keep count, Buck, or I’ll have to start over. I think seven sounds about right. What’s your color?”

They used the simple stoplight signals whenever they were having sex. Bucky had thought it was silly at first too, but then he’d called yellow once when he was hit by a combination of being too cold in the air conditioning and Sam accidentally using a phrase on of his Hydra captors had used. The quick slowdown had reassured them both that they could be intimate and deal with the past without letting it control them or get in the way of trying new things. New Things like spanking, apparently.

“Green, Sam. Daddy, I’m green,” Bucky answered, his voice muffled against Sam’s pant leg.

With his left forearm across Bucky’s back, Sam raised his hand and then swiftly struck. Bucky’s ass, boney though it was, jiggled at the strike, skin going briefly whiter than his already pale complexion before flushing a delicious pink. Sam couldn’t help stroking his fingers across it while Bucky’s breathing stuttered and he eventually gasped out a quiet ‘one’.

“What was that, son?” Sam asked, though it was difficult to keep his voice hard when he just wanted to croon out praise at how beautiful Bucky looked doing this for them. “I think you know better.”

“One, sir,” Bucky said, his voice louder but still on the timid side, and Sam wasn’t sure if he was acting or if this was getting to Bucky the way it was getting to Sam.

He didn’t think either of them were going to erupt in untimed laughter again soon.

Sam swung again, hitting the other cheek and watching the process work again as the skin heated up. Bucky counted again, and Sam let up a little with his left arm and reached down to squeeze the top of this shoulder. “You’re doing very well, son,” Sam said, sneaking it two fast taps on the low outside of the right cheek.

Jerking, Bucky took a deep breath, his rib cage expanding up and down again as he struggled to get some control back. He counted those spanks and tried to wiggle again, though this time Sam felt Bucky’s dick prodding against his thigh. He was glad Bucky actually liked this game he started, because while Sam would absolutely stop and give Bucky whatever comfort he needed, he also desperately wanted to see how red he could make that ass with just the flat of his hand.

He’d gone easy so far, but on the fifth strike, Sam let loose, hitting hard enough to sting his own hand. Bucky jerked, not the previous movement meant to work them both up, but an honest reaction. His breath hiccuped, and Sam waited for him to even out, to count the spank but it didn’t come.

Sam sighed, rubbing his thumb across Bucky’s skin before digging his nail in. “I thought you were going to be a good boy for me?” he asked, adjusting his grip as Bucky squirmed. “If you don’t count then I have to start all over.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Bucky whispered, his voice rough and choked.

“Prove it, honey,” Sam said, rubbing over the divot he’d left in Bucky’s ass. “Keep counting this time.”

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

“Four, sir.”

Sam paused, realising how hard he was breathing, matching Bucky gasp for gasp. He peppered the blows in, spacing them out until heat rose from Bucky’s skin. His hand hurt, his _dick_ was so hard it hurt, and he didn’t even care. This was his responsibility to manage their pleasure and their pain. Bucky was putting his trust in Sam, implicitly, like any child looked to a parent to take care of them. He lifted his hand, striking again.

“F-five.”

“Six, _fuck_.”

“Yellow. Yellow,” Sam breathed the words out while he curled over Bucky’s back to press his forehead into the warm skin. It was too much, what if he was doing it wrong and Bucky resented him? He should have thought more about this before they dived into it, he didn’t want to ruin what they had going when it was so good.

The grip around his ankle tightened and Bucky tightened his abs, pulling himself up straight across Sam’s knees. “Sam, Sammy, it’s okay. We’re okay,” he said, clearing his throat but failing to clear the emotion. 

Twisting his head around and up, Sam watched Bucky blink another tear away and felt his gut twist again. “Sorry, I just . . . Sorry,” he said, wiping the tear away with shaking fingers.

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Bucky said, taking Sam’s hand to kiss away his own tears. “We can stop if you want to, but I think you’re doing amazing.”

“Bucky, I-” 

_Love you._ Sam left the words unsaid. He was a coward.

“Are you sure?” he asked instead, blinking hard to keep his own eyes clear. He’d never thought he’d need to be the one asking for a break in the action, but having that moment to breathe and knowing that Bucky would stop if he wanted made it instantly better.

“I’m always sure about you,” Bucky said, his cheeky grin sliding into something meant to seduce as he sucked one of Sam’s fingers into his mouth.

“You’re a menace,” Sam said, taking a deep breath. “Okay, here we go. Green.”

“Wait!”

“What now?” Sam asked, pretending to be irritated when he was really just glad that Bucky was always willing to call him out. He pulled his hand out of Bucky’s grasp and worked to rearrange Bucky’s bulk over his thighs.

“Do you mind starting over again?” Bucky asked, wiggling to thrust his hips against Sam. “We were just getting to the really good sting.”

“You really want all seven again?” Sam asked, wanting to make sure.

“Well, if your hand can’t take it . . .”

“Oh, fuck you, Bucky,” Sam laughed, stroking over Bucky’s ass and pressing into the divots along his hips. “You want it you got it.”

The tightness in his chest eased and he slipped back into the game. He reached up and squeezed Bucky’s shoulder, “All right, son. Count them so I can hear. Make me proud.”

“I’ll try, Daddy,” Bucky said, his voice small again, but Sam felt more sure of his enjoyment.

Sam drew his hand up and this time knowing that he shouldn’t hold back brought it down harder than before. Bucky yelped out the count as his entire body flexed at the blow before going loose over Sam’s lap. He shivered over the next spank to his other ass cheek, breathing out a soft _two_.

“You’re so good baby,” Sam crooned, pinching up the already rosy skin until it glowed. He wasn’t going to try to hold back the praise this time. “You chose this because you chose to disobey. But you’re doing so good.”

“For you Daddy,” Bucky said, “I want to be good for you.”

“Keep counting then,” Sam said, swatting him twice in quick succession. He paused, allowing Bucky to gasp and cry before he choked out the new count. “That’s it, just three more.”

“Daddy,” Bucky whined, wiggling so much Sam had to pull him back toward his belly. 

“What honey?” Sam asked, taking the excuse to comb his fingers through Bucky’s hair, pulling the strands back from his forehead and wet cheeks. 

“Can you. . . can you touch me too?”

“Where at, baby?” Sam asked, smirking as he knew exactly what Bucky wanted. He enjoyed the teasing more than Bucky did, and that’s why he appreciated it more when Bucky indulged him. 

Bucky twisted his head around, rolling his eyes to the side to plead with Sam. “Inside. Touch me inside, just the tips,” he begged, voice so deep and rough it washed over Sam like the midnight ocean, just as addicting and as dangerous.

“I don’t know, son,” Sam said, pretended to consider. He tapped his fingers along one butt cheek before he dug his short nails in. “You didn’t even use the magic word.”

“ _Please_ , Daddy,” Bucky whined, trying to wiggle away from the pain while also trying to maneuver Sam’s fingers where he wanted them the most. 

“All right, baby, hush now,” Sam said, getting in another hard swat that Bucky counted off. The white crescent marks from his nails made him want to get on his knees and kiss every inch of skin, rub his beard back and forth until Bucky couldn’t stop moaning. But that would have to wait for a different game. He didn’t have any lube stashed within reach, but Sam knew he could play a little before Bucky would feel any real discomfort. The skin across his ass and down his thighs was red and warm, Sam parted his cheeks with his middle finger, drawing up from between his thighs until he found the pucker of Bucky’s hole. 

It was already slick.

“You little brat,” Sam said, completely failing to hide the pleasure from his voice. He pushed his finger in, meeting little resistance as he twisted his wrist and started playing. “You little sneak.”

“Don’t be mad,” Bucky squirmed harder, trying to move his hips to get more of Sam’s fingers inside him. He’d wrapped his metal arm under and around Sam’s leg, his fingers clutching the inside of Sam’s thigh. He had to keep checking his strength, something he usually did unconsciously. “Please don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad, sweetheart,” Sam assured him, stretching Bucky’s rim until two, and then three fingers fit only up to the first knuckle. Bucky’s feet scrabbled against the carpet without trying to go anywhere because he was exactly where he wanted to be. “I’m the furthest thing from mad, but I do think you’ve earned yourself two more swats.”

Sam stretched Bucky’s rim, using his other hand to pull one cheek out so he could see his fingers move and push deeper. They switched often depending on who felt what that day, and Sam didn’t usually have a preference for being a top or a bottom. But there was something about taking Bucky apart that fulfilled some instinct inside him he’d never been aware of before. He couldn’t wait to put the pieces together again, wanted to see how they’d fit together again. Maybe better than before.

“You ready for them now, son?” Sam asked, glancing down at Bucky’s red and wet face. A beautiful mess. He wasn’t completely sure which way he wanted Bucky to answer. As hard as his dick was, he also felt like he could keep going for hours. “Or do you want me to play some more?”

“Spank me, Dad. Please, I need it,” Bucky answered, struggling to hold still.

“All right, count with me then,” Sam said, moving his arms again to hold Bucky’s shoulder and stroke his palm down Bucky’s flank. He pulled his arm back and the resultant slap was almost as loud as Bucky’s yelp. “Six.”

“Six,” Bucky echoed, letting loose a low moan as he hunched his hips to try to find relief.

“Seven,” Sam said, swatting the other cheek. Bucky’s skin was bright red and Sam’s handprints took several seconds to fade.

“Seven.”

“Eight,” they said together, and Sam was starting to sound just as wrecked as Bucky, his breath catching and both their chests heaving as if they were running a marathon instead of sitting on the couch.

“Last one,” Sam whispered, tenderly outlining the marks of his fingers. “You ready?”

“Do it, Sam,” Bucky urged, pulling at Sam’s pants leg.

“Here you go,” Sam said, laying down the hardest slap he’d managed yet. 

“ _Nine_ ,” Bucky gasped, and then he was up, off Sam’s lap and pushing them back down on the couch. He crawled over Sam, kissing him, desperation and tears mixing together across their lips. “I love you, Sam. Please, I love you.”

The words came between the kisses, and Sam squeezed him tighter with every one. “Me too, Bucky,” he said, sweeping his hands up Bucky’s back to cradle his head. “I love you too.”

“Fuck, get your pants off,” Bucky said, wiggling around until he could get his hands down at Sam’s waistband. He tucked his face into Sam’s neck, and couldn’t wait for Sam to help him before he ripped Sam’s pants open. “Sorry, sorry.”

“It’s okay, just touch me,” Sam said, too far gone to be embarrassed over how wet he’d gotten his underwear. He could feel it now, the material sticky and wrapped around his dick, and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. He didn’t want to.

Bucky pushed Sam’s underwear down, both of them clumsy with their pants trapping their thighs, but they managed to slot together. Sam managed to curl his arm around and down to Bucky’s ass, sliding his fingers inside again, if only a little. They rocked together, Bucky reaching up to clutch at Sam’s shoulders. The couch wasn’t the best place, Sam could feel one of the cushions bunching up underneath him, but he wasn’t about to take the time to relocate.

“C’mon, baby,” Sam said, kissing Bucky’s temple. He couldn’t move much on the bottom with Bucky’s weight pushing him down, but he couldn’t quite give up trying. “Get us there, honey. It’s all up to you.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky said, though his voice was muffled in Sam’s neck. He doubled his efforts, sliding against Sam’s body before rocking back into Sam’s fingers. His dick was hard and heavy next to Sam’s and it only took another minute to have them both coming apart against each other.

Sam waited until he caught his breath, until his heartbeat was something close to approaching normal before he tried to speak, “You okay, man?”

“I am so good right now,” Bucky said, lifting his head to look at Sam with dazed eyes. He spread his hand over Sam’s chest and rubbed his thumb back and forth. “You are so awesome.”

“Yeah, and you’re awesomely heavy,” Sam complained, but he held on tight just in case Bucky got any fool ideas about moving yet. “How’s your ass?”

“Hurts,” Bucky said with a smile. “But it’s a good hurt. Feels a little empty though.”

“Wow,” Sam laughed, brushing Bucky’s hair off his forehead, and then reached down to pinch Bucky’s ass again. “If only you knew someone who could help with that.”

“Come take a shower with me?” Bucky asked, somehow managing to gracefully extract himself and pull Sam up with him at the same time. The mess between them instantly started dripping. “I’ll suck your dick until you’re hard again.”

Feeling his heart explode again, Sam grabbed Bucky by the back of his neck and pulled him into a rough and messy kiss. He broke away and smiled. “Why do I love you so much, again?” he asked, hitching Bucky’s pants up before he started on his own.

“I think you can’t help yourself,” Bucky said, kissing again until he started pulling Sam toward the bathroom. “Now c’mon, Pops.”

“No, oh _hell no_ ,” Sam said instantly, crowding against Bucky’s back as they bounced against the walls in the hallway. “I categorically do not consent to being called ‘pops’. No. Hard line.”

Bucky was still laughing when Sam shoved him under the spray of cold water in the shower.


End file.
